paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Paw Patrol in the movie
Story: Characters * Charlie Seen as Marshall * Will Smith as Rubble * Alan Walker as Chase * Hank Azaria as Rocky * Jack Griffo as Zuma * Ariana Grande as Skye * Adam Sandler as Ryder * Kim Kardashian as Mayor Goodway * Neil Patrick Harris as Mayor Humdinger * Antonio Banderas as Robots/ Giant * Tom Kenny as Narrator Movie: (Paramount Animation) (Nickelodeon Movies) Narrator: Ah, Adventure Bay. There lives the bravest pups of the world. Paw patrol. In this movie....... Ok, I am not talking. (Paw Patrol in the movie) Ryder: (yawns) Beautiful morning! Time to eat! (give food to pups) Pups: (awake and start eat) Chase: (looks at Skye) Oh, Skye is so beautiful. I want have mission with her. Ryder: (his phone ring) Hello? Mayor Goodway: Hi, Ryder. We have a biggest problem! Mayor Humdinger give to Adventure Bay a lot of robots. Robots: We want destroy town! Mayor Humdinger: (evil laugh) Foggy Bottom will be only one town! Ryder: Ok, No job is too big, no pup is too small. (call pups) Pups: Ryder needs us! Pups go to the elevator, but Marshall bring bowl of pup treats to the elevator and bump to it. Marshall: Breakfast? Pups are laughing One elevator scene later Chase: Ready for action Ryder, sir! Ryder: Pups, we have biggest mission! Mayor Humdinger give to Adventure Bay a lot of robots and we must destroy robots. Ryder choose Marshall Ryder: Marshall, you look on every tree in Adventure Bay. Marshall: I am fired up! Ryder choose Zuma Ryder: Zuma, you look underwater. Zuma: Lets dive In! Ryder choose Rubble Ryder: Rubble, you look under the ground Rubble: Lets dig in! Ryder choose Skye and Chase Ryder: Skye, take your helicopter and Chase will be hung on a rope and looking down. You will be team Chase: (quietly) Yes! Chase is on the case! Skye! This puppy s gotta fly! Ryder choose Rocky Ryder: Rocky, you go with me to the forest Rocky: Green means go! Ryder: Paw patrol is on the roll! One vehicle scene later Marshall: (climb on a tree) Where is some robot? (find him) Come with me robot, I dont kill you. Robot: (give Marshall to cage) But, I yes. (evil laugh) Scene change (Marshalls badge) Zuma: (searching in water) Here is robot! Hi, my name s Zuma. Come with me! Robot: (give Zuma to cage) No, you come with me! (evil laugh) Scene change (Zuma s badge) Rubble: (searching under the ground) Robot! Where are you? Robot: (give Rubble to cage) Here. (evil laugh) Scene change (Rubbles badge) Ryder: Do you see robot? Rocky: No. Oh, here it is. Robot: (give Rocky to cage) Rocky: AAAAhhhh! Help! Ryder: Rocky? Ryder calls Marshall, Rubble,Zuma and Skye and Chase Ryder: Chase, Skye. Pups are in trouble! Robots kidnapped him! Chase and Skye: We save them! (lands with helicopter) Chase: I smell robots. (find some robot) Skye: He is cute! Chase: Yes. Robot: (give Skye to cage and fly away with her) Skye: Chase! To be continued... Read part 2 here: http://paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Paw_Patrol_in_the_movie_(part_2)